parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Last Sky Blue Pegasus
SuperWhyMovie's Movies-spoof of 1982 film "The Last Unicorn" Cast *The Unicorn - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lady Amalthea - Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) (The Unicorn's Human From) *The Evil Red Bull - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Shmendrick - Mowgli (The Jungle Book (1967)) *Molly Grue - Shanti (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) *Prince Lir - Tombo (Kiki's Delivery Service) *King Haggard - Jafar (Aladdin) *Mommy Fortuna - Adagio Dazzle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 2: Rainbow Rocks) *Ruhk - Abis Mal (The Return of Jafar) *Celaeno the Harpy - Diablo the Raven (Sleeping Beauty) *The Butterfly - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) *Captain Cully - The Genie (Aladdin) *Jack Jingly - Tzekel-Kan (The Road to El Dorado) *Maburk - Snips and Snails (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *The Pirate Cat - Jiji (Kiki's Delivery Service) *The Skull - Rasputin (Anastasia) *The Tree - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) *The Two Hunters - Bob & Larry (VeggieTales) *The Old Farmer - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) Chapters *The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 1 - "Good Luck to you"/Main Title *The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 2 - Barry's Song and Story *The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 3 - The Search Begins *The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 4 - Carnival Captors *The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 5 - Mowgli Can See her *The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 6 - Mommy Knows Best *The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 7 - Freedom for All *The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 8 - Going on Together *The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 9 - Bands of Outlaws *The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 10 - Rescue...and Another Companion *The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 11 - "Dragon!" *The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 12 - "What Have you Done?" *The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 13 - In King Jafar's Castle *The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 14 - Setting In *The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 15 - "Now That I'm a Woman" *The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 16 - Jiji's Riddle *The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 17 - "That's all I've got to Say" *The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 18 - What Makes the King Happy *The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 19 - Memory of Wine *The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 20 - Quest Through Time *The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 21 - Victory and Liberation *The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 22 - Separate Ways Home *The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 23 - End Credits Quotes *''Kiki/Lady Amalthea:'' What have you done to me? I'm Rainbow Dash! *''Kiki/Lady Amalthea:'' I wish you had let the Black Dragon take me. I wish you had left me to the raven! *''Kiki/Lady Amalthea:'' I can feel this body dying all around me! Gallery Rainbow+dash.png|Rainbow Dash as The Unicorn File:Kiki-0.jpg|Kiki as Lady Amalthea (The Unicorn's Human From) File:MaleficentDragon.jpg|Dragon Maleficent as The Red Bull File:Mowgli.jpg|Mowgli as Shmendrick File:Shanti.jpg|Shanti as Molly Grue File:Tombo.png|Tombo as Prince Lir File:Jafar.jpg|Jafar as King Haggard File:Adagio Dazzle ID EG2.png|Adagio Dazzle as Mommy Fortuna File:Abis Mal.jpg|Abis Mal as Ruhk File:Diablo the Raven.jpg|Diablo the Raven as Celaeno the Harpy File:Barry b benson.jpg|Barry B. Benson as The Butterfly File:Genie aladdin.png|The Genie as Captain Cully File:Tzekel Kan.jpg|Tzekel-Kan as Jack Jingly File:Snips ID EG.jpg|Human Snips File:Snails ID EG.jpg|(w/Human Snails extra) as Maburk File:Jiji.jpg|Jiji as The Pirate Cat File:Rasputin.jpg|Rasputin as Skull File:Attabug'slife.png|Princess Atta as The Tree File:Bob 2014 vtith.png|Bob File:Larry 2014 vtith.png|Larry as The Two Hunters File:Pacha in The Emperor's New Groove.jpg|Pacha as The Old Farmer Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:The last Unicorn Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic